


The Whispers of Insanity

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 22: Whisper. Set during ‘Human Nature’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Whispers of Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 22: Whisper. Set during ‘Human Nature’.

There’s always been something a bit wrong with Tim Latimer. Everyone around him becomes aware of it sooner or later, because he can’t quite stop himself from saying the peculiar things that pop into his head. He’s always just thought that somehow he was good at guessing, though.

But when he hears an inanimate object, a fob watch, _whispering_ to him, he worries that the rest of it has just been a lead up to insanity after all. And when he sees fire and rage in the face of a lonely man, he thinks he knows what madness looks like.


End file.
